It's Not Lesbian in a 4-Way
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Applejack is unable to convince two crystal ponies to stay away from the Crystal Heart, so she directs them to wait in a tent for a 'secret Fair activity'. She's going to need her rainbow friend's help for keeping them busy.


_~lt's not~_

Whilst guarding the false Crystal Heart, the final two ponies; Crystal Leaf and Crystal Arrow had been temporarily subdued by being offered Crystal Nectar and Fritters, but they came back, determined to see the Heart. Applejack became desperate and told them to wait in a nearby tent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was busily strapping her final pieces of armor together, and had just lifted her lance up to her side and was preparing to tie it on for battle, when an orange mare dashed into the preparation room for the Jousting combatants.

"Rainbow! Wait, I need your help, pronto!" she spoke quickly, eyes flicking back out a nearby window at the purple tent the two crystal ponies were just walking into, confused looks on their faces.

"What? The competition's on in like, five minutes!" the cyan Pegasus said, continuing with her preparations. But the country mare walked up and placed a hoof on the weapon her friend was fastening.

"It's a couple more ponies, I kinda ran outta ideas and they refusin' to leave, so I need your help real quick." She explained swiftly, eyes darting back at the Crystal Heart's pedestal in the distance. Luckily for her, she had directed almost all remaining ponies to other parts of the fair, or got them to occupy seats at the battle her friends were preparing for.

Rainbow was about to counter, but her desperate friend intervened. "I promise it'll be right quick and ya'll be able to get back before the competition starts,"

The pony snapped her prismatic tail against the ground in annoyance, "I'm going out any minute!" she argued.

Applejack pointed a hoof out the window to the other side, showing her friend the struggling yellow-coated Pegasus off in the distance, as she tripped over another haystack as she suited herself up.

"Alright, fine, fine!" Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

The orange mare smiled thankfully and gestured her friend to follow as she dashed out the door with speed, determined to make whatever she was going to do, happen quick… whatever that may be, she was entirely unsure.

* * *

The heads of the two crystal ponies waiting within the large purple tent turned with eagerness as Applejack walked in alongside her friend- who was still clad in the competition armor-

"Hello!" Crystal Leaf spoke up with a smile, "We're ready for this 'secret fair activity you mentioned!"

"Yea, it sounds very exciting, ponies don't change the fair activities much!" Arrow quipped from beside her, his dark-golden eyes sweeping across the tent eagerly.

Rainbow eyed the two ponies momentarily before turning to her friend with a scowl, "What? I thought you said you'd handle occupying these?" she whispered.

"I told ya, these were a bit tougher, so I need your help." Applejack replied quietly into the pony's ear, causing a few curious stares from the two ponies sitting upon the dark blue-cushion couch.

As the Pegasus emitted another groan, Applejack took note of the inside of the tent; it was lit with but a few orange flame candles, but they were dim, so the area was cast in a slightly gloomy glow, but the scents from them helped with that. The tent's use seemed to be for a small gift shop table situated in the far corner, sided by multiple dressers and cabinets, most likely filled with ornaments and keepsakes.

The two crystal ponies sat comfortably on a four-legged couch with a mahogany wooden frame, which matched the set of the rest of the tent as well, all of which went soothingly well with the dark purple walls.

But that's when the orange mare realized she was completely dry of ideas, and had absolutely no idea what to tell the two ponies watching them, stares slowly getting a bit worried as she looked around.

"Uhm… is everything alright?" Crystal Arrow asked with a hint of concern, blowing a strand of sky-blue hair out of his face from the gentle breeze that had just weaved in through the open tent flap. Rainbow noticed and clenched the zipper with her teeth, closing it slowly.

"Thank ya, Rainbow," Applejack nodded, "And, uh, of course everthin's fine! We're just about to prepare for that ol' secret activity I mentioned." She chuckled nervously, eyes sweeping back and forth against, nearly frustrated at her complete lack of imagination in thinking of anything to occupy the last two remaining ponies.

_If only they weren't so darn persistent in seein' that Heart, I'd be fine. _The mare thought to herself, tipping her Stetson down a bit, trying to hide the small bead of sweat that had appeared on her forehead.

"Say, it is pretty toasty in here like I said earlier, ain't it?" Applejack asked, wiping her forehead as she said it to cover the movement.

Her Pegasus friend rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure, it's a real oven in here, can I get back now?" she asked with a hint of impatience at a small flap of her wings.

"Not just yet, Rainbow," the pony replied, holding a hoof in front of her friend as she backed up, "We were just about to get started."

"With what?"

"Yea, what exactly are we doing?" Leaf asked with a patient smile. Arrow nodded eagerly, grinning widely.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on the country mare.

Then Applejack suddenly wrapped her hooves around her rainbow friend and pulled her into an embrace under her, and before the Pegasus could react, she brought her face down and connected the gap between their mouths.

The cyan pony's eyes widened temporarily, almost gasping in surprise at the sudden act. But then her friend quickly pulled their lips away, looking up with a blushing smile at the two open-mouthed crystal ponies.

"We're gonna have kissin' contests!" she said brightly, acting as though what she had done wasn't any sort of big deal.

The stunned Rainbow Dash being held in her hooves caused her to look down slowly, meeting her magenta eyes. "Uh… that was random." She said, flatly.

The country mare giggled, blushing lightly, but still trying to keep her composure, "So what do ya'll say? It'll just be a short activity!" she explained with a grin, dearly hoping they would accept, just for the sake of it.

The two crystal ponies still had slightly stunned expressions planted on their faces, but slowly exchanged glances, and looked at the two ponies holding each other.

"Sounds fun!" they explained with grins.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at her friend, who was looking back at her with a grin. "What?" Applejack asked.

"This is weird," Rainbow replied simply, fighting back a crimson hue making its way upon her flushed fur.

"Ah don't worry, Rainbow. It's not lesbian in a 4-way."

* * *

Rainbow Dash totally won.

_~It wasn't lesbian~_


End file.
